The present disclosure relates to an on-vehicle image recording apparatus, an on-vehicle image recording method, and an on-vehicle image recording program.
In recent years, use of driving recorders has become more and more widespread. The driving recorder moves, when it has detected an event such as an impact in an own vehicle, image data for a predetermined period of time including the timing when the event has been detected to a memory area in which the stored data is not overwritten by other data (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-6854).